


Bare the Naked Shield

by LadyoftheFantasia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All Male Characters are Genderswapped, Alternate Canon, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Girls Only, Happy Lesbians, Nudist Protagonist, Nudity, Plot With Porn?, Public Masturbation, World of Lesbians, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheFantasia/pseuds/LadyoftheFantasia
Summary: Yuuri has always had a secret. One that she was afraid to let others know. However, as she sets out to travel the world, the temptation to expose this secret only grows.It's not wrong to want to be seen, right?
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. The Secret of the Shield

_Bare the Naked Shield_

* * *

_[Furlong Town]_

Yuuri let out a quiet sigh as she sipped from her coffee mug. The girl smiled as she watched the rising sun from her balcony. A gentle breeze then brushed against her naked form, causing her to shiver in excitement. Suppressing a giggle at the sensation, she again took a sip from her drink as a swarm of Butterfree took off into the sky.

She honestly didn't remember how long she had been partaking in her secret morning routine. Standing outside, before anyone in Furlong would be awake, all to watch the sun rise while standing in the nude. It was a secret pleasure that she found rather enjoyable, so she made sure nothing would ruin it.

However, despite this, she often found herself thinking if she _should_ risk being seen, just to stay a little longer. But she knew it would end horribly, and she might never be able to do this little ritual again.

Thus as the Butterfree scattered into the wind, she realized it was time to head inside. Downing the rest of her coffee she quickly turned and opened the door to her room.

Quickly entering the small room, she swiftly closed the door she placed her cup onto the table next to her bed. Moving towards her open closet, she quickly began rummaging through her clothes. Pulling out a blue dress, and nothing else, she slipped it over her head as she moved back to her coffee mug buttoning her collar as she did so.

Often following her morning routine, she usually didn't bother with any undergarments.

She only lived with her mother, and the woman usually didn't get up until around nine because of her schedule. So, she was usually free to dress as she wished until she heard her mother's alarm go off.

Quickly, yet quietly, she then made her way down the stairs, turning into the kitchen when she hit the bottom. Shivering slightly at the feeling of the cold tile on her feet, she hurried to the sink. Rinsing out the mug she put it onto the counter to wash later.

She had time to make herself an actual breakfast if she wanted to, she wouldn't be needed until noon. Leaning against the counter, she attempted to think of what she would want. However, she didn't get much time to think as she heard a growl beside her.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked down to see her mother's Gonbe scooting up to her. The deep blue monster yawned as it came to a stop next to her leg. It then looked up to her with an expecting gaze.

"Oh, are you hungry?"

The monster simple growled a confirmation as it scooted away from her, Yuuri chuckled at its sleep filled movements. As the Pokémon made its way to the living room, Yuuri turned towards the cabinets, quickly pulling out the container with the Gonbe's food.

Moving into the living room as well, Yuuri moved towards the Gonbe's bed. The Pokémon watched her as she quickly poured the food into its bowl. Standing back up the monster gave another growl as it began scarfing down its meal. Smiling, Yuuri quickly moved back into the kitchen, placing the container onto the counter as she opened the fridge.

Pulling out a few eggs and some Matoma fruit, she realized that her mother was probably too busy last night to eat much, so she quickly decided on making some omelets for both of them. Setting her ingredients on the counter however, a thought suddenly struck her, causing the girl to turn back to look at the clock in the living room.

"I have _plenty_ of time before she gets up."

Yuuri's smile slowly turned mischievous as she reached for her collar. Undoing the buttons she quickly pulled off her dress, draping it on the chair behind her before continuing. Ignoring the chill that filled the room, she went about preparing the ingredients. She heard a confused growl behind her as Gonbe entered the kitchen.

She simply gave the monster a shrug as she continued.

"I know I don't do this very often, but why not?"

The Pokémon, not wanting to deal with the girl's odd habits, just gave an annoyed huff as it walked back into the living room, leaving Yuuri to go about her business.

"What do you have to complain about? You're always naked!"

The Gonbe was the only other thing that knew of her little habit, being as it was as early a riser as she was. And while the Pokémon wasn't put off by what she did, it certainly let her know it didn't approve of it. Shaking her head she went back to her work, albeit at a more aggravated speed.

She couldn't blame the Pokémon really, she knew if it could talk it would have probably told her mother ages ago.

Continuing with her work, Yuuri didn't notice that the Gonbe had once again entered the kitchen. The Pokémon, attracted by the smell of the cooking eggs and fruit, tapped on the girl's leg as she readied another pan. Groaning the girl turned to glare at the monster.

"You already ate your breakfast, you little glutton!"

The monster continued to pester the girl, causing her to turn and pick it up, it squirmed in her hands, but it offered no other form of resistance.

"No, you've had enough! Wait until Mom gets up!"

The Gonbe huffed once again, causing the girl to shake her head as she carried it back into the living room. Gently dropping the monster into its bed, she began moving back towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by the sounds of claws on carpet.

Yuuri quickly spun around, pointing a finger towards the Pokémon's bed.

"Stay!"

The Gonbe gave the girl a halfhearted glare before it returned to its bed. Yuuri's smile returned as she then quickly bent down to pick up one of the Pokémon's toys. The monster eagerly took it from her, distracting it enough to allow her to return to the kitchen.

Quickly returning to her work, she opened up the fridge to look for a bottle of Moomoo Milk.

"What's with all of the yelling?"

Yuuri jumped at the voice, hurriedly snatching her dress off of the chair as her mother walked into the kitchen. The woman was rubbing her eyes, however Yuuri didn't have enough time to don her outfit, so instead she quickly clutched it to her front like a towel. Her mother yawned as she ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, looking to her daughter with narrowed eyes.

Yuuri's heart was pounding in her chest as several thoughts began racing through her mind. How was she supposed to get out of this? There was no logical reason for someone to be standing stark naked in a kitchen! She quietly began cursing her mother's Gonbe, if it had just listened to her, she probably wouldn't be experiencing her current panic attack.

"Yuuri, sweetie?"

"Y-yes, Mom?"

"Why are you standing around in your undies?"

Yuuri paused for a brief moment, confused by her mother's statement. However, looking back to her mother, she quickly noted that the woman wasn't wearing her glasses. Inwardly thanking her mother's horrid eyesight, she attempted to calm herself before answering.

"Well, your Gonbe decided to be a little sneak and try and steal some of the omelets I was making. Some Matoma juice got all over me as a result, thus I took it off."

She really didn't enjoy openly lying to her mother, but then again there was some truth to her words. And as the woman nodded, Yuuri felt the terror slowly fade. The woman turned towards the Pokémon, giving it a disapproving look.

"You know better."

The monster only offered another huff as it returned to chewing on its toy. The woman then returned her tired gaze towards her daughter.

"Alright, you go get changed and I'll get breakfast finished."

"Yes, Mom. Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine."

With that Yuuri quickly maneuvered around her mother, turning to stick her tongue out at the Gonbe as she made her way to her room.

When she was gone, her mother sat down at the kitchen table, turning to the teething Pokémon as she donned her glasses.

"Gonbe, has Yuuri always had a pair pink panties?"

The monster again only huffed in response.

"You know, that's a habit you really need to kick."

* * *

_[Several Hours Later]_

Yuuri sighed as she sat, fully clothed, on the living room couch. Occupying her time by lazily scrolling through multiple webpages on her Smartphone Rotom. She was rather bored, having nothing to really do that day. And, following her almost being caught by her mother, she really didn't have the motivation for doing much either.

The Ghost-Type seemed to have noticed her mood, for it pointed out several links it knew she would enjoy. However, the girl simply continued scrolling aimlessly despite its efforts.

Flipping to another page, she noted a live broadcast of the Champion's match with one of the Gym Leaders. She ignored it, instead opting to reading the chat, however this proved futile as the text was scrolling way too quickly. Groaning she turned off the device and dropped it beside her. The Rotom gave a questioning buzz at the sudden movement, and she quietly apologized.

She didn't understand why it seemed that everyone in Galar couldn't stop themselves when it came to the Champion. No matter where she went, she repeatedly heard people gushing over the _undefeated_ Champion. Eyes narrowing she turned her attention to the ceiling.

"No one is unbeatable... _no one_..."

It was because the Champion relied solely on the ability to Daimax Pokémon. That one shot gimmick, in her opinion, made most battles unbearably boring to watch. However, Yuuri knew she had no right to complain.

After all, she didn't have any Pokémon to her name.

Quickly growing tired of drawing mental designs into the ceiling, Yuuri quickly picked up her Rotom. As the screen flared, she began wondering if there was anything good happening in Brassie. Or, if nothing interested her, she could always go exercise in the forest that surrounded Furlong.

Running around naked through the trees always did calm her mind. Despite the last time she attempted to, her clothes got stolen by a curious flock of Kokogara. That was a rather awkward afternoon.

However, Yuuri shook her head, considering her mother didn't have work today, she would rather not risk exposure a second time.

So, once again sighing, she slowly scrolled through the Brassie event list.

And, after she found something that managed to peak her interest, she heard the front door explode open. Spinning around in her seat, she noted a dark skinned girl standing at her door, doubled over and breathing heavily. Raising an eyebrow, she watched the girl as she got her breathing under control. Collecting herself, the girl stood and turned towards the living room.

Gold met silver, and the girl at the door then hurried towards Yuuri with a toothy grin.

"Yuuri! You need to get ready!"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the girl's words. She knew the girl to be full of energy, but at the moment she seemed like she was going to burst if she continued to stay still.

"Why, Hop?"

"Because my sister is finally coming home! And you know she always brings gifts!"

And with that the excitable girl rushed out of the house, leaving Yuuri feeling more drained then she had before. Did Hop feed off of the energy of others? Was that how she was so constantly overactive? Chuckling at the thought, Yuuri stood, pocketing her Smartphone Rotom, and calmly followed after the other girl.

* * *

Yuuri took a deep and let out a content sigh as she made her way through her mother's garden. She paused and watched as her mother's twin Subomie bounced in between the flowers. The two Grass-Types noticed her and quickly began chirping their greetings. It must have been a good morning for the two plants, for their purple leaves seemed to sparkle in the light.

Waving as she moved past them, she quickly spotted Hop standing at the bottom of the hill with her Wooloo. The girl waved to her, causing Yuuri to shake her head as she moved down the walkway.

"Come on Yuuri, you're so slow!"

"Hop, what practical purpose would there be in running every where?"

The girl only smiled in response as Yuuri finally got to the bottom of the hill. She wanted to ask what that smile meant, however she was cut off by the sound of splintering wood. Both girls turned towards the sound, and quickly noticed a Wooloo repeatedly running into an old wood fence. Despite the Pokémon possible giving the attack everything it had, it only harmlessly bounced off of the fence. Hop frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Wooloo! Stop trying to break that fence! You aren't allowed in there!"

"Oh, just leave it alone Hop."

"Yuuri, you know there are scarily powerful Pokémon living in that forest. What if the Wooloo gets hurt?"

"If people were so worried about that, then can you explain why my house right _beside_ the Slumbering Forest?"

Hop didn't give an answer, simply looking between her house and the Wooloo. While the blue haired girl was distracted with that, Yuuri turned towards the forest. She was never one to believe in the superstitions of the rest of Furlong's residents. Considering how often she went into the forest to exercise, she had never once encountered the supposedly dangerous Pokémon.

And as she had brought up multiple times with several people, if it was so dangerous why did they not use something better than a wooden fence?

She always got the same unsatisfactory answer, so she just decided that the people didn't know what they were actually scared of. Yuuri was then pulled from her thoughts as Hop grabbed onto her arm.

"Tch, enough questions, we need to get down to the train station!"

And with that, Yuuri was then dragged at full speed by the other girl. Leaving the Wooloo alone with its work.

* * *

_[Brassie Town]_

It had been a short uneventful walk through Route 1, and Yuuri honestly didn't know how she felt about that. She had almost expected a Pokémon to attack from the grass, or some random trainer to challenge Hop. Yet, nothing happened. Honestly, if Hop had not been practically dragging her to the neighboring town, she would have found the walk pleasant. So, as they started up the hill to the gates of Brassie, the only sound between the two girls was Hop gushing about her sister.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed slightly, she knew Hop loved her sister more than anything, but it did get old. How often did she hear about Dande's Lizardon? Perhaps at least five times a day, however she had to admit, Hop never repeated a story.

Shifting her gaze towards the excited girl, she considered if she would be like that if she still had an older sibling. Happily throwing the hours away recounting her escapades around the Galar Region? Yuuri found herself smiling at the warmth that thought implied, however she shook her head as she turned her attention back to Hop.

"You know, she doesn't always bring gifts."

"Yeah, but I still want to meet her at the station! And she promised she would!"

"And why are you dragging me along? Going to rub it in my face?"

"No, Sis told me that she had something for you."

Yuuri tilted her head to the side at that piece of information. Why would Dande have something for her? Surely the woman wouldn't waste her time getting something for a girl she never met. Shaking her head, Yuuri looked forward to see that the two had already entered Brassie. Hop seemed to have noticed this as well, for she released Yuuri's arm and hurried towards the station.

Chuckling, Yuuri started to follow the girl, however she quickly stopped upon seeing the station. There was a mass of people crowding around the station. Their excited chatter filling the air with noise that she would relate to the buzzing of a busy Mitsuhoney. Blinking several times she realized that the entirety of Brassie's population were in the crowd.

"Granted, there aren't _that_ many people in Brassie. But, it's still impressive."

"Hey, Yuuri! Hurry up!"

Again laughing at Hop's antics, Yuuri started moving towards the crowd, however she suddenly stopped in her tracks. A lone, mischievous thought wormed its way into her head. Unknown to the girl, a sly smile worked its way to her lips as she slowly took a step away from the crowd.

The entirety of Brassie was present?

As she again confirmed this fact, able to name every person in the crowd, a voice in the back of her head gave protest. She had almost been caught by her mother, why would she risk doing this? True, Yuuri wouldn't do something like this, however something was compelling her to act. She would probably attribute it to the atmosphere, as even she was getting excited by it. Thus she quickly decided to throw caution to the wind just this once.

She would possibly regret doing this, but she had to know.

How would it be to meet Hop's dear sister, while she was essentially bare?

Chuckling as she pushed the nagging thoughts out of her head, she carefully made sure that everyone's attention was off of her. This wasn't hard, as they were too focused on the entrance to the station. Gingerly, the girl reached a hand under her dress, making sure to not push it up _too_ far.

She quickly felt the fabric of her panties, shifting her hand to the knot on the side of the undergarment. She often wondered why she enjoyed wearing panties that functioned like a bikini bottom. Possibly she just enjoyed the freedom she felt when wearing something so open.

Looping her fingers around the strands of fabric resting on her hip, she took one breath to steady herself. Then, with one quick tug, she could feel the knot unravel. Holding onto the string to keep it from falling, she quickly repeated the procedure with the other side.

Smiling as she felt the other knot fall apart, she then released the string in her other hand. She smiled as she heard the fabric land in the grass. Immediately she could feel the cooling breeze caress her lower region, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. Quickly lowering herself she grabbed her discarded clothing, and shoved it into her pocket.

Dropping her arms to her side, she tried to suppress the heat she now felt in her cheeks. If she was going to pull this off without being discovered, she needed to remain calm. It would not do good for her nerves if she was outed because she couldn't keep a straight face. Clearing her throat she slowly began walking towards the crowd, and the ever bouncing Hop.

Offering quick apologies as she pushed past the other women in the crowd, she quickly found a place next to Hop at its head. The girl didn't seem to notice her approach as her attention was solely on the entrance. The people around the two were pushing others aside, trying to get a better spot to see. Another girl's hand unintentionally brushed against Yuuri's dress as she was pushed, shifting the fabric up ever so slightly. Yuuri felt this, but she didn't do anything about it. If that girl had moved more forcefully, she would have assumed her privates would have been completely visible right now.

Another breeze wafted through the crowd, and as it brushed under Yuuri's dress, and despite the cold she could feel how _warm_ she had become. Yuuri blinked at that, why was she getting aroused from this? Being naked before had never caused this kind of reaction from her body. A mixture of both enjoyment and shock at the realization settled in her stomach, making her wince.

Why was the possibility of the other women in the crowd seeing her naked making her feel like this? Frowning, Yuuri quickly decided that she needed to get away to sort these new thoughts and feelings. She was about to tell Hop that she wanted to leave, however this plan was halted as the crowd began cheering.

Wincing at the sudden influx of noise, Yuuri forced her thoughts out of her head, instead turning towards the entrance of the station. And as she did, out walked the woman singlehandedly responsible for the crowds excitement, _Dande_. She was fairly tall, with spiky violet hair that resembled a cape in length. She wore a uniform that wouldn't be out of place in a sporting event, complete with a cape covered in different sponsors. A baseball cap sat perched at an awkward angle on her head.

Honestly, Yuuri thought the hat was a little unneeded. For with her toned frame, and her chocolate colored skin, Hop's sister was fairly attractive, and looked rather mature. But, the hat added an element of childishness that threw off the image.

Golden eyes scanned the crowd as a Pokémon moved to stand beside her, Dande's partner Lizardon. The woman gave the dragon a toothy grin before quickly entering into her famous pose, lifting an arm into the air. She had been told that it to represent a Lizardon, but she didn't see it.

The Lizardon beside Dande let out a roar as the woman posed, causing the crowd to go even more wild. Yuuri carefully made sure to keep a hand on the hem of her dress, to keep the dress from lifting any further. She didn't want a member of this crowd expose her more than she already was.

Looking to Hop, the girl noted the pure happiness that was in the girl's eyes. This caused her to smile, feeling genuinely happy for her as she turned back to Dande.

After a few moments, Dande dropped her arm and gave the crowd the same toothy smile she had given her partner. Putting her hands on her hips, she let out a hearty laugh.

"Hello Brassie! That's right, your undefeated Champion has returned!"

The crowd then went wild again, and Yuuri quickly realized where Hop got her upbeat personality from.

"Now, I hope those Trainers among you have kept up with your training! For I want you to challenge me for the Champion Title and give this Region one hell of a battle to watch!"

Yuuri would have scoffed at that statement, however she remained silent, her attention instead turning to Dande's Lizardon. That Pokémon alone meant that very few people stood a chance against Dande. She could count on one hand how many times she had seen it faint, an even then the numbers were extremely low. But, maybe Dande knew this as well, but still hoped to have a battle that would actually push her. Thus why she seemed to push her challenge to people everywhere she went.

However, Yuuri couldn't really know why, nor did she really want to.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Hop had started waving her arms like a lunatic.

"DANDE!"

Shocked out of her thoughts, Yuuri turned to Hop, ready to chastise the girl for being so loud.

"HOP!"

Yuuri jumped at the response as Dande suddenly appeared before the two, quickly snatching up Hop into a hug. the two laughed and hugged as they twirled. After several moments of laughter, Dande put her sister back onto the ground.

"So, my number one sister has come to pick me up?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, Hop. It looks like you grew exactly...three centimeters since I was last home."

"Oh com on, Sis! I grew more than that."

Dande chuckled, flashing a warmer smile as she placed a hand on Hop's head. ruffling the girl's hair. Yuuri stayed silent during this exchange between sisters, not really knowing a good enough time to introduce herself. Dande however, possibly hearing her thoughts, turned to look at her. Yuuri's eyes widened as the woman's golden gaze settled on her, and she instinctively fixed her dress. She suppressed a shudder as she felt a mix of sheer intimidation and genuine curiosity in the woman's gaze.

Why was she feeling like this when all Dande was doing was looking at her?

However, as Yuuri was busy trying to calm her mind, Dande gave her a smile.

"Oh, this must be your friend. Yuuri, right? I've heard a lot about you from Hop."

Dande held out her hand, which Yuuri simply stared at. Looking back up to Dande, she noted the expectant look in the woman's eyes. Sighing inwardly, she quickly reached out a hand and took Dande's, the woman then proceeded to shake her hand vigorously.

"Hello Yuuri, I am Galar's greatest Pokémon Champion and Lizardon fan! But, I assume you already knew that."

Dande then gave a knowing look to her sister, who gave a sheepish laugh in response. Dande then released her hand, which Yuuri noted felt numb from the handshake. The sisters again laughed, and Yuuri smiled, however hers wasn't genuine. Hop then moved to stand between her sister and Yuuri, and Yuuri quietly thanked her.

"Come on Dande, and Yuuri! I bet I could beat you back to the house!"

And with that Hop dashed through the crowd, back towards Route 1, leaving the two. Yuuri cursed under her breath as she felt the warmth return. She really needed to get away from these people. Oblivious to the girl's discomfort, Dande chuckled as she patted Yuuri on the back. The touch almost short-circuiting Yuuri's mind.

"Well there she goes, lively as ever."

Turning back to the crowd, Dande once again struck her famous pose, causing another uproar.

"Alright everybody, I need to head home for now! But, I'll be back, don't you worry!"

And with that Dande hurried after her sister, followed by her Lizardon. The crowd then began cheering more, snapping Yuuri out of her daze. Shaking her head, she quickly followed the sisters, her cheeks becoming heated. A lone thought was the only thing on her mind as she passed through the gates of Brassie.

_What is wrong with me?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> This is my first real attempt at ever writing anything, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, quick note, I am using the Japanese names for characters because I wanted to challenge myself and my horrid memory.
> 
> This was supposed to be longer, but the file was corrupted and I could only recover a little less than half of what I had. So, if anything is off in the second half that is the reason. I rewrote what was salvageable. So the rest will have to be for later.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you look forward to more of Yuuri's escapades through Galar.


	2. Temptation of the Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second half of the corrupted Chapter 1 file. Unlike the first, this in its entirety had to be rewritten.
> 
> I don't know what that says about the quality.

_Bare the Naked Shield_

* * *

_[Furlong Town]_

Yuuri continued to curse quietly to herself as she followed the two sisters into Furlong. However, the girl chose not to partake in their joyful conversation, instead turning her attention inward. Clenching her jaw so tightly that it hurt, she tried to make sense of the emotions she had experienced in the crowd at Brassie. Her head lowered as the rush of emotions once again made themselves clear, her privates once more becoming just as heated as her burning cheeks.

The cooling breeze was no longer alleviating the heat, or easing the girl's frantic mind.

The emotions and thoughts were all too foreign to her, having never experienced anything like that before. Was it simply because she had actually removed her underwear amidst a large crowd? She reasoned that's what it would have had to been. The only thing she had ever felt while being naked before was simple enjoyment. Yet this time, enjoyment was _not_ the emotion she had felt when she had almost been exposed.

_Arousal._

That lone, _ugly_ word seared itself into her mind as she shook her head. Never once had she _ever_ felt arousal during her morning ritual, or when she was alone at home when there wasn't a need for clothing. Clenching her fists, another realization quickly made itself apparent to the troubled girl.

It wasn't going away.

Yuuri shook her head as the burning slowly spread to her lower stomach, and the sensation made her wince. She knew it was probably because she was still reliving the memories, but she couldn't stop herself. Shaking her head she decided she needed to ignore it, before she was lost in the ouroboros that was her own tumultuous thoughts.

"Hey, Yuuri? You okay?"

A hand gently squeezing the girl's shoulder caused Yuuri to snap out of her thoughts. Quickly lifting her head she met the concerned gaze of Hop. Not wanting to worry the other girl, she simply offered a smile in return.

"Yes, sorry about that. Just have a lot on my mind today."

Seemingly content with her answer Hop smiled, although Yuuri noted that the smile didn't reach her eyes. She sighed as the girl returned to her sister's side, she didn't want to make Hop worry. Yet, because of her own inability to handle the current problem, she had. Shaking her head she pushed all other thoughts aside, deciding to deal with them later. Instead she moved to the opposite side of Dande, intent on listening in on the conversation between the sisters.

"So, how mad did Kibana after your match?"

"Oh, not that mad, but I could tell she was a _little_ frustrated."

"Well of course she would be, going against you is like trying to break a brick wall with your head."

Dande laughed at Yuuri's assessment, granting the shorter girl a slap on the back that almost made her topple over. Regaining her balance, the girl gave Dande a subdued glare before quickly returning her attention to the route they were taking. The three were heading for the large mansion-like house that almost sat in the middle of Furlong. Although both of the sisters often stated that is was more to the left than the exact center, no one changed their mind on this opinion.

Looking up to the building, Yuuri tried to recall why Dande had purchased the mansion that had stood empty for several decades. Considering how little time she was at home because of her title, Hop was the only one who occupied the building most of the time. Despite this, Hop always seemed to be hanging out in _her_ own home, often spending the days away with stories and games.

Because of this, Yuuri often found herself wondering how much Hop _actually_ enjoyed being alone in the empty mansion.

_But, if it was you, you'd be able to streak to your heart's content._

Eye's widening at the thought as her cheeks again grew warm, Yuuri quickly suppressed it as she shook her head. She didn't want to deal with this at the moment, this was supposed to be a happy day for Hop. She already almost ruined it with her moping, she wasn't about to let it happen a second time. Again she forced herself to listen to the conversation as she tried to rid herself of her blush.

"Can you tell us what you brought?"

The older sister's face split into a warm smile as the younger began bouncing with excitement.

"What makes you think I got anything for you?"

"That's what I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen."

Hop turned towards the girl with puffed up cheeks, Yuuri only smiled at the pout as Dande again laughed. The older sister quickly placed a hand on Hop's head, ruffling the girl's hair with a smile.

"You know it's a secret Hop. It would spoil the surprise."

"Oh fine, but it better be good."

Pulling away from her sister's hand, Hop continued to pout, however it was obvious that the girl wasn't angry. Finding herself smiling at the exchange, she quickly changed focus back to their destination. The three were now heading to the front gate, and Hop was starting to resume her bouncing despite her pout. This close to their destination, Yuuri began pondering what exactly Dande had for the both of them.

It wasn't unusual for Dande to shower her sister with gifts on the rare occasion that she did find herself back in Furlong. Yet, today Hop had told her that she was also going to receive a gift from her sister, which _was_ unusual. Yuuri and Dande had never met until today, the only information she had on the woman was second hand retellings from Hop. She didn't doubt that Hop had also told Dande about her, but that didn't seem enough to sway any decision like this.

Walking through the front gates, Yuuri quickly realized that she actually hadn't actually been inside the gates of the mansion. Yet, she found that wasn't all too surprised to see a miniature Pokémon battlefield on one side of the building. Without pausing the older sister then lead the two to the center of the arena. Hop's bouncing had resumed full force while Yuuri simply continued to watch Dande as the woman turned towards the two.

With a smile Dande quickly reached a hand under her cape, and there was a small click that immediately caught both girls' attention.

"The greatest gift, from the greatest sister and Champion!"

With that Dande quickly tossed her arm outward, and with it, three Pokéballs flew from her hand. Yuuri could feel her heart begin to race as the orbs exploded into differently colored balls of light.

The first creature to fall from its light was a Hibanny, the Pokémon had the form of a white rabbit. The Pokémon chirped happily as it began running in circles around the trio, leaving embers in its wake. Yuuri found herself giggling at its antics.

The second creature was a small monkey with green fur, Sarunori. It took one look at the girls before scurrying up a tree that bordered the arena. Yuuri watched as the monkey quickly pulled out a twig from its fur, it starting to bang out a rhythm against the wood.

Finally, the third Pokémon to exit its light, was a small blue salamander. The Messon shook itself as its frill puffed up to its full height. It yawned as it slowly turned towards the three, and upon seeing people it didn't recognize, it let out a startled cry. It then quickly scooted to hide behind Dande's legs, watching Hop and Yuuri with wide eyes.

Dande laughed at the three's antics, quickly giving Hop and Yuuri a smile before turning to the three.

"Alright you mischief makers, time to line up."

At her command the three Pokémon halted in their antics, quickly moving to the center of the arena. Hibanny ended its run and placed its hands onto its hip giving the three a triumphant grin. The Sarunori hopped down from its tree, carrying an Obon Fruit, which it gave to the Messon to calm it down. The salamander let out a sniff as it accepted the fruit, giving the Sarunori a small smile.

When the three monsters where lined up, notably in element order, Dande turned to the two girls.

"So, which will you pick?"

Both of the girls' attention quickly turned back to Dande, who watched them patiently. Hop's bouncing intensified as she neared her sister, grabbing onto the woman's shoulders. The woman again laughed as she turned to look at Yuuri. The girl was silently watching the three Pokémon, excitement building in her chest. She almost felt like she was going to burst at the thought of finally having a Pokémon of her own.

However this moment was cut short as she felt hands on her shoulder. She was then spun around to face an overly excited Hop. Despite herself, Yuuri had to admit that the other girl's hyperactivity was contagious.

"Come on Yuuri! Pick one!"

"What about you?"

"Oh, I have Wooloo, so I'll let you pick first."

At Hop's words, Yuuri slowly turned to get the older sister's opinion. When the woman nodded with a smile, she quickly turned back to the three Pokémon. All three gave her expectant looks as she moved near to them. She was finally going to have a Pokémon of her own. She knew this choice was important, so she knelt down in front of them. However, as she looked over the three, she had already made her choice. Looking towards the Hibanny, she gave the rabbit a small smile.

The Pokémon, realizing it had been picked, let out a happy chirp as it quickly hopped towards her. It looked up to her and held out a clenched paw. Chuckling, Yuuri held out her own fist and bumped the Hibanny's paw. The rabbit then laughed as it began running around the girl. Pleased with her choice, Yuuri quickly stood and turned back to Dande and Hop.

"So, you'll be taking Hibanny?"

"Yes."

"That was quick, but I'm sure you made the right choice."

Yuuri would never say it out loud, but she had always had an affinity for rabbits. So, Hibanny was an obvious choice for her first Pokémon. The monster's upbeat personality was just icing on the cake that had cemented her choice.

"Do you want to give Hibanny a name?"

Yuuri turned towards the Hibanny as it stopped in its running, looking up to her with curiosity filled eyes. The girl tilted her head to the side as she attempted to think of a name for the fiery rabbit.

"What gender is it?"

"It's a girl. Actually, she's the only girl in this bunch."

Nodding Yuuri gave the Hibanny a smile as a word quickly pushed its way to the forefront of her thoughts.

" _Selene_."

As she spoke the name, the newly named Selene quickly began jumping excitedly while chirping happily. Dande nodded at the fact that the Hibanny seemed overjoyed to have a name. Yuuri continued to watch the Pokémon as it began to run in circles once more. As this happened Hop quickly moved past her and towards the Sarunori. The excitable girl then quickly plucked the monkey from the ground and wrapped it in a hug.

The monkey let out a noise that informed the other two that the hug was possibly of the bone breaking variety. One that Yuuri knew all too well from experience, thus she offered a silent apology to the Pokémon. However, the Sarunori's suffering didn't last long as Hop quickly released her hold on it. She then turned and quickly placed it on top of her Wooloo. As the Pokémon quickly settled into the soft mound of fur, Hop began scratching it behind the ears.

"You and I are going to be the closest of friends! And maybe one day we could be Champions!"

Dande chuckled at her sister's words as she moved to stand beside her, quickly ruffling the girl's hair once more.

"That's the spirit Hop! To be honest that's one of the reasons I decided to give you and Yuuri a Pokémon."

Confused by the woman's words, Yuuri pulled her attention away from Selene to stare at Dande. She quickly noticed the girl's questioning gaze, but all she did was offer a knowing smile in return. That worried the girl, but she remained silent, hoping that the woman would explain herself.

"What do you mean, Sis? Are you wanting us to actually challenge you?"

"That's right, Hop. I think that people can grow strong enough to do anything if they have Pokémon by their side. However, people can also grow when they have a rival. I believe you two can take each other to new heights."

How bright Dande's smile was as she explained this to her sister made Yuuri feel odd. She didn't know the first thing about being a Pokémon Trainer, and despite that she now had Selene, she doubted that would change anytime soon. Sighing she wanted to tell the woman that she would be useless in Hop's growth. However, as she opened her mouth she suddenly felt her dress get pulled up.

Immediately she turned to see one of Selene's ears caught under her dress, with the stuck rabbit now clinging to her. Panic quickly filled her mind as she realized that her dress was now well above her navel. Her cheeks instantly became heated as she now realized she was completely exposed to the world.

The uncomfortable warmth again returned to her privates, and in combination of the cool air, she could feel Selene's fur against her skin. Her mind temporarily blanked when one of the rabbit's paws bumped into her, causing her to flinch. Thankfully due to this, her mind quickly returned to normal and she hurriedly grabbed the struggling rabbit. Pulling Selene from her front, she quickly pulled her dress back to its proper position.

Breathing in a shaky breath she gently dropped the Pokémon back onto the ground, and slowly shifted her gaze to the other two. She could feel some of the fear she was experiencing subside when she noted that Hop had her back to her. Dande was also seemingly distracted by Hop asking the woman rapid fire questions. She let out a sigh of relief as she turned towards the Hibanny, who had resumed her bouncing and running.

As she contemplated telling the Pokémon what it had done was something bad, she stopped. It had been an accident, and it _certainly_ wasn't Selene's fault that she wasn't wearing panties. At that thought, Yuuri soon realized that the warmth had returned, only this time it was much worse. Swallowing with her suddenly dry mouth, she slowly began moving away from the sisters.

It wasn't odd for her to leave unannounced, as she had the habit of doing so whenever she was finished with anything. So, she knew Hop could attest to this if she managed to do so. She needed to get back home and quickly sort the thoughts and feelings that were now pushing past all of her rationale. Quickly scooping her Pokémon into her arms, she turned to leave, only to pause at a new feeling.

She felt the slightest amount of _enjoyment_.

Enjoyment? What did she have to be happy about what had just transpired? She was almost discovered for the _second_ time that day alone! She was usually much more cautious about her hobby, doing anything to keep it a secret. However, as she thought that, a quiet voice in the back of her head spoke. It whispered that she would have _enjoyed_ it if the two sisters had actually seen her bare herself to the world. Yuuri's face went pale at that, shaking her head as her pace quickened.

_I need to get home, **now!**_

"Hey, Yuuri? Where are you going?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, she quickly turned back towards Hop, who again was giving the girl a worried look. She was certain her cheeks were still vibrant as she gave the girl a forced smile.

"Sorry Hop, I just realized I needed to do something at home."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd stay for dinner."

At Hop's statement, Dande turned to Yuuri with a questioning gaze, causing the girl to grip the Pokémon in her arms more tightly. Selene gave a questioning chirp in response, but she ignored it.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But, if I don't do it now it'll never get done."

"Okay," Hop paused; "but you better promise to be here early tomorrow!"

Yuuri quickly nodded and then proceeded to hurry away from the two. She needed to get home and she needed to figure out what was happening to her. She, however winced at the thought, as she quickly realized that she didn't have anyone who would be able to help her with her problem.

* * *

_[Several Hours Later]_

Yuuri lay naked on her bed, watching the shadows dance across her ceiling. She didn't know how long it had been since she had locked herself in her room. Tired eyes shifted to the hastily discarded clothes that littered the floor, and an exhausted chuckle emanated from the girl. She had done the same thing she had always done when she got home, she stripped herself of her clothes.

It was often how she relaxed after a long day, and she had assumed that it would have helped her calm the burning in her stomach. However, as she tossed and turned in the hours she had been home, she found that the heat hadn't subsided, to her horror it had only grown. Her legs had began to tingle at the heat, and it had felt oddly pleasing, and that again only caused her to worry.

Clenching her teeth, the girl quickly turned away from her clothes, curling into a ball as her thoughts continued to run rampant. As she had tried to figure out what had happened earlier that day, the voice in her head again gave her an answer, however it was no longer a gentle whisper.

It felt as if her own mind was turning against her, and yet the words were only warm and caring. It had reasoned that it was only natural for girls to feel like this, her even more so. She enjoyed being naked, it was the most comfortable for her, she _should_ enjoy it. And yet she tried her damnedest to keep it hidden.

She knew this decision was made out of fear and embarrassment she had when she realized that she loved to be nude. She didn't want anyone to know, as she didn't think she could take getting shunned for it.

Yet, the voice was patient as she fought against its claims, only offering a response when she was done. It made her realize, that while frightening, the emotions she felt when she wasn't wearing her panties were _pleasant_. While confused by it, it wasn't a bad thing to feel.

"No, no, no, no..."

Yuuri's eyes clenched shut at the word as she pulled a pillow into a death grip. She didn't want to think like that, she had always had been lead to think that arousal, while necessary, was a dirty state of mind. Curling tighter into her pillow she tried to shut out her thoughts.

However, as she pulled the pillow tighter, it pushed against her privates. The coarseness of the fabric sent static through the girl, and she let out a strangled cry as she quickly shoved the pillow away from her. The heat intensified at the act, and she watched the pillow with fear in her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she turned to once again lay on her back. She then let out a frustrated growl as she kicked her bed. She needed this endless heat to stop, before it tore her mind apart. However, the simple fact was, she didn't know what to do. And yet, as how stupid she knew the reason was. she didn't want to ask her mother what was wrong. Because it meant she would have to expose her secret hobby.

The voice then again spoke up, offering a gentle nudge as it answered her.

She _wanted_ to be seen, to be exposed in front of a crowd. If she divulged into this desire only a little, then the heat and the yearning would fade.

Yuuri's eyes popped open at the thought, locking onto the ceiling's shadows once more, taken aback by the suggestion. Letting out a shaky breath, she slowly turned towards the door, thinking on what had been thought.

"Did I...really _want_ to be seen _..._?"

As the words left her lips, a quiet and innocent question only meant to collect her thoughts, realization slowly dawned upon her. Slowly sitting up, ignoring the aching in her body, she began to process the thoughts she had been fighting against.

Yes, these feelings were alien to her, but even she could see they weren't wrong. However, even if she knew that, the idea of allowing herself to temporarily submit to those feelings, caused her some amount of discomfort. However, the girl simply shook her head as she pushed off of her bed. Stumbling slightly in the dark, the girl carefully made her way to her closet, an idea slowly taking shape. Throwing it open, she quickly began rummaging through her clothes, attempting to ignore the heat as it again began to surge within her.

If there were any other way to quell the burning, she would have done it immediately, but she didn't know of one. Finding what she was looking for, she let out a happy chirp as she pulled out an old Armorga mask. the silver of the mask glistened in the low light as the girl slowly brushed her fingers along its surface.

"If I am going to do this, I don't want people to know it's me..."

Without much further attempts of reasoning the girl quickly donned the mask, however she found that it only covered her eyes and nose. Sighing she decided she wasn't wanting to deal with it as she slowly stood. Moving back to her nightstand she quickly found a small ribbon. Picking it up she nodded as she quickly, and quietly left her room.

* * *

Yuuri took a breath to calm herself as she stood at her door. She had managed to put her hair up into a low ponytail, hoping that would be enough to hide her identity. Nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other, the girl reached out for the door handle. Gripping it a bit too painfully, Yuuri thought about turning back, as she was still able to do so. Yet, as another wave of heat hit, she shook her head.

She had to stop this if she wanted to feel normal again.

Steeling herself, she slowly turned the handle, almost jumping at the slight click as the door opened. Taking another deep breath the girl slowly pulled the door open slightly. Chilling night air filled the entryway, causing Yuuri to shiver. She felt goosebumps raise along her skin, causing her to realize that she had been sweating. Gulping, she took one last moment to push aside thoughts of her stopping, before she fully opened the door.

Yuuri had to admit that her mother's garden was rather beautiful in the moonlight. The fact that she only realized this now, amidst her problems, was saddening.

Pushing that thought aside, Yuuri exited her house, making sure to close the door behind her. With that complete she let out another sigh as she turned to look out over the small town. The excitement once more trickled into her mind as she realized that she had actually done it.

She was outside, as bare as she loved being. A bubbly giggle left the girl as she smiled, noting that she actually felt good about being outside. She felt free, if there wasn't a better word for it. Doing a little twirl as she enjoyed the new sensation, she almost believed that this would be enough to satiate the flame. However a spark in her gut pulled her from her fantasy, telling her it wasn't. Groaning, the girl wondered what else she need to do, and then her gaze landed on her front gate.

Despite herself, Yuuri felt a mischievous smile working its way to her lips.

Carefully she began moving her way through the garden, trying her best to not to wake the sleeping Subomie. Wincing as the small rocks and pebbles dug into her feet, she quickly realized she should have worn her boots.

Yet, knowing it was to late to remedy the problem, she continued moving down the walkway. Stopping at the gate, her hand resting on the lock, she quickly examined the road before her house. Despite why she was doing what she was, Yuuri still didn't want to be caught.

_Yet._

The word sent shivers down her back, different from the ones brought about by the cold. Ignoring that, and satisfied that she was indeed alone, she quickly unlatched the gate and walked through it.

Stepping onto the dirt road, Yuuri quickly closed the gate and locked it, preventing herself an easy escape.

Turning in the direction of Brassie, the girl then folded her arms behind her back, and began her stroll. Moving along the road, she looked to the fields that dotted Furlong, and the sleeping Pokémon that littered them. She could see lights in the distant houses, telling her that there were people still up at the ungodly hour.

Turning away from the fields, Yuuri instead focused on her current goal, Route One. She knew, even at this time of night trainers often wandered though it, hoping to get their hands on a rare nocturnal Pokémon species. If she was going to see if this was what she actually wanted, that would be the best place to go.

She almost didn't want to admit that her pace quickened ever so slightly.

* * *

_[Route One]_

"I can't believe it, I'm actually doing this."

Yuuri winced slightly at the giddiness she felt at the thought, but she pushed that aside. Shaking her head she leaned against one of the fence posts that lined the route. Meant to signify the boundary of the farms that spilled over into the route, she had decided that one of the small wooden pillars would assist her. She currently wasn't in sight of the roads before her, but she knew any girl who walked past could see her. As she looked over the crossroad she stood in, the heat again surged, however this time more violently, and she decided not to try and hold it back.

She wasn't sure if there would be any trainers out tonight, but something in her hoped there would be. The voice told her to relax herself, to do what she felt was right. She almost regretted her realization that she didn't know what to do. Sighing, the girl simply shook her head, wondering if this had been a waste of time.

Seemingly to answer her question, another gust of wind pushed against her, causing more shivers to course through her. Wincing the girl slowly looked down to her lower body. The heat had grown more ferocious, and the cold sting of the night was only making that more prominent. Groaning, Yuuri slowly lifted a hand, moving it towards the troubling region. However, another pulse caused her to briefly pause in her movements, but she still continued.

Yuuri felt the heat from her own body as her fingers neared her lips, and she was surprised to find it was more of a gentle warmth than a raging inferno. Confusion fueled her movements as she carefully pressed her hand to her lips, but as she did, she violently flinched with a sharp gasp. At her touch, the heat almost instantly spread to her nerves, causing what felt like lightning to surge through her. The sensation was both pleasurable and painful, but she found that she couldn't easily separate the two.

Quickly removing her hand from herself, she panted as she attempted to understand what had just happened. Lifting her hand, she was shocked to see her fingers were wet, spreading them she watched as the liquid created translucent webs between her fingers.

"What...just happened?"

Continuing to stare at the liquid on her fingers, Yuuri could feel the voice urge her to repeat what she had just done. Pondering if that was a good idea, Yuuri concluded that she needed to end this.

"I do this, and I can go back to normal."

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Yuuri slowly returned her hand to the privates, trying to ignore her trembling fingers. Pausing ever so briefly, she again pressed her hand to her lips, and once more the shock tore through her body. Trying to hold back a groan, Yuuri clenched her teeth as she pressed harder on herself. The sensation was building, the lightning was growing hotter, and her legs were starting to shake.

Despite the build up of whatever she was feeling, she could feel it was going no where. There was pressure and heat, but even she could tell there was no release. Frustrated, she again pushed harder against her lips, ignoring the increasing slickness of them, just wanting this sensation to go away. Growling in frustration, she pulled her hand away from her privates, and then with a angered sigh she practically smacked her hand against herself.

And, as her fingers again made contact, the girl then felt something push _into_ her lips. The girl let out a startled cry at the sensation as the heat exploded through her, the lightning biting at her nerves. Yuuri's mind then went white as her entire body shook, the pain of the heat quickly replaced by a myriad of other, more pleasant sensations. Groaning, she fell to her knees as her breathing became heavy.

Removing her hand from herself, she swore she heard a quiet _pop_ as she dropped the limb to the ground.

Leaning her head back against the post, the girl smiled as she felt the heat finally subside and the lightning vanish. Breathing a relived sigh that her body was finally back to normal, the girl slowly pushed herself off of the ground. Her limbs were suddenly heavy, and ached whenever she moved them, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Dusting off the grass and dirt from her legs, Yuuri paused at the sudden wetness she felt on the backs of her thighs. Pondering what it was for only a moment, the girl shook her head as she stumbled back onto the road. There was plenty of time for figuring this out later, for now she just wanted to relax.

Making her way back towards Furlong, Yuuri reached for her mask, ready to pull it off. She didn't need it after all, as there had been no trainers in the route. She was relieved at that, but something in her was also somewhat disappointed by that fact. If someone had come across her as she tried to rid herself of he problem, she honestly didn't know how she would have reacted.

"It would have probably solved one of the questions I had...but now we'll never know."

Again sighing, she reached for the strap of the mask, fully ready to undo it, until she ran into someone. Stumbling back for a bit, Yuuri quickly regained her footing and attempted to focus on whatever she had run into. The other person was a girl, and by the way she was dressed, she was possibly in the Lass category of trainers. Yuuri could feel her heart start beating quicker, as she _had_ run into someone.

The tall grass and rocky terrain had hidden the other girl from view.

The Lass took a bit longer to correct herself as Yuuri cursed her recklessness, and when the Lass did finally stabilize she quickly turned to Yuuri with an apologetic expression.

"Oh, sorry miss I..."

The words died on the Lass' lips as she finally got a good look at Yuuri. Despite low light, Yuuri's pale skin was almost glowing, allowing the girl to get a good look at her naked form. Cursing under her breath, her mind felt as if it were going a mile a minute, attempting to think of what she could say to the other girl to get out of the current predicament.

_Just act like everything is fine._

Swallowing at the thought, Yuuri quickly tried to compose herself, putting on a smile as she acknowledged the other girl.

"It's a fine night to catch Pokémon isn't it?"

The Lass jumped at her words, startled out of whatever thoughts she was having as she looked up to the Armorga mask, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. Miss, are you alright?"

"What do you mean? I've never felt better."

Before the girl could respond, Yuuri quickly moved past her, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder as she did. It was more to steady herself, but it could also have been seen as a reassuring gesture from the persona she was putting on. Her heartbeat quickened as she tried to think of something to say.

"Alright now, enjoy your catching, and be more careful. You don't know _who_ you'll run into."

As the words left her lips, Yuuri then turned and walked away from the Lass, attempting to maintain a confident stride until the other girl was out of view. When she confirmed that she was again alone, Yuuri groaned as she tore the mask from her face, her shoulders slumping out of sheer exhaustion.

Pulling the ribbon from her hair, Yuuri allowed herself a smile as she placed a hand to her chest. Her heart hadn't slowed in its rhythm, and strangely she felt comforted at that. She had actually encountered another person while she was naked, and while there had been _some_ awkwardness, nothing bad happened. That thought alone had caused her to feel quite ecstatic.

Walking through the entrance gate of Furlong, Yuri instinctively aimed herself towards her home.

She didn't know why, but she felt that she was going to sleep better after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> So, my first attempt at an explicit scene, I hope it wasn't too badly done.
> 
> I was nervous about its quality the first time I wrote it. Now, I'm more frustrated that I couldn't get it sounding right the second time. As I know, a badly done explicit scene can take people out of the moment.
> 
> If there was anything wrong with this chapter, please let me know.
> 
> I had been informed that there was a line between being a Nudist and being an Exhibitionist. So, I tried to show how conflicted Yuuri was about it.
> 
> Also, the voice in her head pushing her to do things, is her own voice. There is no outside force making her do these things.
> 
> Lastly, yes Pokémon in this world still have both genders. And, I feel like I have to say this, no Pokémon have nothing to do with the birth cycle of this all girl world. Also, it's also not post apocalyptic, this world has only ever had girls.
> 
> My friend kept asking these questions while I was working on this, so I felt as if I had to explain.
> 
> I apologize for my ramblings, as that's not what you were here for.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you look forward to more of Yuuri's escapades through Galar.


End file.
